


Enough

by Trixie_Baggins



Category: The Fall (2006)
Genre: Depression, Friendship, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Baggins/pseuds/Trixie_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I will love you enough for both of us.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jennae Rianna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jennae+Rianna).



> My Squishy gave me the quote.

'I'm not a good person, Alexandra.'

'No, Roy, you are. You just don't know it.'

'I'm a horrible individual. I used you, and then I almost got you killed.'

'You were sick, but now you're better, right?'

'I'm not the type of person you should be hanging out with. Go find some kids your age. Go find some good influences.'

'I want to be here with you.' And she did. Because while he was the easiest to talk to, the person she related to best, Alexandra knew that if she left she might never see him again. 

'You shouldn't. You should just go.'

And then she started crying. Because if she said goodbye for now, she'd be saying goodbye forever. Roy never could stand her crying so he let her stay with him. She climbed up on his lap and he told her a story of romance and hope. Because that's what they both needed. To be reminded that life was worth living. 

This carried on until they were both ready to be discharged from the hospital. Frankly Roy wasn't sure how he was going to survive without Alexandra, let alone live. She had made not only his hospital stay more cheerful but his entire outlook on life brighter. He didn't know if he could keep that mindset when she wasn't with him.

Alex offered to come live with him, but there was no way he could place that responsibility on a six year old girl, let alone her parents. 'No, it's better this way,' he explained. 'I'm still a horrible person. I don't even like myself.'

'That's okay, Roy,' she said.

'How is that okay?' He was confused.

'Because I will love you enough for both of us.'


End file.
